


Fallen Angel

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Kid is a powerful Demon, Law is an newborn Angel.How will this encounter end?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. The Magic Of Music

**Author's Note:**

> I am a big fan of angel and demon stories and hope to bring you my passion a little closer :D

It was an angel.  
  
Of course, there had to be an angel here.  
  
Kid could not help but laugh. A soft, dry laugh full of sarcastic humor as he shook his head. An angel. He had not seen anyone in his business for a long time. Most seemed to understand:The music business was something people voluntarily sold their souls to. Nothing an angel could prevent.  
  
And yet he stood there in the middle of the stage of _his_ event and played the violin. Disguised as a human being and yet his music betrayed everything. This gentle melody of the angel, which cleansed people’s heads of greed and envy. It robbed them of the beastly desire to give up everything for a career.  
  
If Kid had not taken so many souls in his life, he would have been angry. Today he was rather amused by the angel’s attempt. He would see what he had of it.  
  
Kid was a demon who had lived on Earth for several hundred years. His figure had always adapted to the modern image of a man over the years. His real demonic figure was no longer knew by any human here on earth. His enemies were quickly dealt with and even the angels soon knew that they had to be wary of him. Beware of the demon with the fiery red hair, which was the only element he always kept from his true form.  
  
Oh, he liked to go back to hell, but in general he loved life on earth. He loved to rob people of everything just to give them what they really wanted. In the end, they have to blame themselves and their small, miserable souls belonged to him then. It was a good life.  
  
When his last form had to die of ‘natural death’ because the humans have such miserably short lifetimes, Kid created a new identity. He became a music producer. One of the most successful music producers of all time, as he could bring any artist who was desperate on his door to the top of the charts. Of course the artist had to be willing to give everything. Everything. Then he got a contract that made a mediocre guitarist a nationwide legend, or a lousy singer became a new opera talent. Everything was possible. Every oh so small wish. If you were willing to pay the price.  
  
Of course Kid also organized his own events. Big events where his most famous artists performed and young newcomers have the opportunity to join them on stage. After these evenings many musicians left their current producers and came under contract with him. These evenings were always a win for Kid.  
  
At least until an angel stepped onto the stage with his violin.  
  
Kids mouth was opened as the angel emerged in the guise of a human. With black hair, deep blue eyes, and tanned skin, he looked so stunning that many people forgot all about their thoughts and just looked at the man. Angels had a different charisma than demons. Demons radiated success, sexiness and seduction. Angels radiated purity, deep beauty and a sense of acceptance to themselves. A terrible combination, Kid found. But the people were thrilled from the first second. Even before he started playing. Then he stood there and his blue eyes looked into the crowd. He murmured a name, Law Trafalgar, who was surely only invented for the moment, and then began to play the violin. The melody of the violin did the opposite of what Kids Magic had done with them before. It robbed them of the need for more, for success and fame and made them happy with what they had. Floating in luck even though they did not deserve it.  
  
Amused, Kid sat in the chair in the front row and shook his head. It had to be a young angel if he really believed he could achieve something at his own event.  
  
The angel opened his eyes and their eyes met. The angel’s mouth opened and Kids suspicion confirmed that he was a young angel. In the face of a powerful demon, he did not manage to maintain his camouflage. From one moment to the next his mighty, white angel wings appeared at his back. They fluttered on that single white feathers fell to the bottom. AH and OH sounded from the human audience, who considered this a desired effect. Kid chuckled a little while keeping an eye on the angel.  
  
Oh, he should not think he would make it so easy for him.  
  
The redhead pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. He gave some simple instructions to his staff and then got up.  
With calm, confident steps, Kid went to the stage. A second headlamp blazed up and beamed down on top of him. A big grand piano was brought to the stage.  
  
One thing he had to admit to the angel: He managed to keep playing and staying in tune while Kid came on stage as if it was planned from the beginning. He heard the applause and the admiration of the audience and bathed in it.  
  
The redhead wore a jet-black suit that matched his pale skin and a fiery red tie that matched his hair. The tie clip was in the same gold tone as his eyes.  
Oh, he brought a very different aspect to the stage than the so pure angel. But good and evil had always been harmonious, weren't they?  
  
Kid showed the angel his gleaming white teeth as he sat down on the piano chair. His ears briefly listened to the angel’s tune before raising his fingers.  
The moment his fingers fell to the keys of the piano, Kid let his huge bat-like wings appear on his back and the spotlight changed from white to dark red. The wings of a demon.   
  
The audience was almost freaking out as Kids sounds poured into the angel’s play. The quiet melody of happiness and complacency became a fiery dance. Oh, their song together embodied exactly what their two existences said. The game of good and evil, the struggle of contentment and desire, the dance between benevolence and sin. The angel’s calm, gentle violin tones were underlined by Kids fiery, fast-paced piano sounds. Oh, he did not try to overplay the angel. No, he showed much more how in every calm melody the heat of desire fit. He wanted to show the angel alone with his piano playing how lost his fight was. Humans were made to sold their souls to the demons.  
  
Their song went a long way and was torn between fire and ice before coming to an end. The end when Kid got up from the piano and the angel dropped the violin. A storm was raging in the blue eyes and Kid was amused to find that the angel was probably going to fight him.  
  
But before they could think about such a nonsense, Kid waved the angel to himself. Right in front of the audience, where he bowed. After a moment’s hesitation, the angel stood beside him with a big distance and bowed as well. In that short bow their eyes met. Kid turned the white part of his eyes black, as it was in the demon nature and the gold began to float like liquid lava.  
  
“How nice to make your acquaintance, angel.”  
  
His words were sweet, but his grin was diabolical.  
  
The angel swallowed and tried to maintain the will to fight.  
  
“We’ll see how nice you’ll find it …!”  
  
A laugh escaped Kids’ throat as he stood upright again. His eyes looked human again and he let his wings disappear with a flutter, just as the angel did the next moment.  
  
He waved to the audience as he walked off the stage and noticed the angel follow him.  
  
Oh that would be a very interesting night…! He was looking forward to it.  
  
It was too long ago that he had an angel to play last time. He could truly use some new white feathers to decorate his wall.  
  
He licked his lips.  
  
Or maybe his comforter, when he stole the halo from a small fussy angel.  
  
…oh yes, he liked that even better.  
  
What could be nicer than showing a holy angel how beautiful sin was?  
  
And best under him, in his beautiful big bed…  
  
Oh, Kid felt damn good as he walked backstage in an empty room and then turned to the angel. The angel who dropped his human form. Let white wings return. So pure that they shone. A halo appeared on his black hair and his human clothing disappeared until he was wrapped in a white toga.  
  
And now, instead of the violin, he now had a gigantic sword in his hand. Even bigger than himself.  
  
“Oh demon, get ready to go back to hell!”  
  
Kid laughed. He laughed with genuine amusement, while he did not bother to show the angel his true form. That would not be worth the little fight.  
Instead, he only held up his hand and let fire-red flames dance in it.  
  
“Angel, I admit it, you amuse me better than many of your kind can. You have to be young. A young angel who still thinks he can change the world. Unfortunately, it is completely hopeless.”  
  
Kid laughed viciously. His laugh sounded in the empty room and the angel screamed a battle cry before he lunged at him. He immediately began to act swiftly and skillfully with his sword against him and the redhead had to admit that the angel had combative talent. If he had not had many hundreds of years of experience, he might be dangerous to him. But yeah, he had a lot of experience.  
  
Playfully, Kid wipes his sword strokes. He danced around him without bothering to attack him, whereupon the angel screamed in rage. Anger. Oh, he liked that. They were already close to the sins. So little patience.  
  
Kid winked at the angel before suddenly disappearing. At least in the eyes of the angel. But he had just moved so fast that his limited senses did not come along. Then he stood behind him and even before the black-haired had turned around Kid touched him with the hand on which the fire danced.  
The red fire, which then spread to the whole angel.  
  
The angel screamed in terror, even though Kid just giggled. The fire did not serve to burn him. No, the fire served to make him weak. It was a fire that ate strength, not one that killed. The black-haired angel tried to extinguish the fire, but then Kid was there. Kid, who was putting his hands to the angel’s cheeks and then pulling him to him. Even before he could react, he kissed him. He kissed him deeply and passionately.  
  
Oh yeah. Nothing tasted as good as an pure angel.  
  
The angel opened his eyes and tried to push him away. Full of panic, he pressed against him, but Kid was strong. And his magic powerful…  
  
He kissed and kissed him and suddenly the angel stopped pushing him… no, on the contrary, he grabbed his black suit and pulled him closer to him.  
  
He began to return his kiss. Completely awkward and thus clearly his first kiss. But Kid just laughed. He laughed with lust and sin.  
  
He had known it.  
  
Everything in the way the angel had looked at him and what kind of humans his eyes had followed. This was a rotten angel. With dark longings for which he could be cast out of heaven, if anyone knew. A male angel who desired the same sex. Haw, it was always nice to see that God could even make mistakes in his purest creatures.  
  
Not that the demons would care, with what gender they committed the beautiful sin of lust. But under angels, this was something dramatic. Something horrible.  
  
That was probably the reason why the angel was so passionately attacking such a mighty demon as he was, though the likelihood that he would die in a direct fight was absurdly high. He was attracted to him. And angels have always been stupid. Everything they did not understand or hold the mirror for them, they tried to destroy. Or they died of a pure heart. Blah Blah. Stupid angel shit.  
  
Kid did not care about that.  
  
He would do something much worse to the angel than kill him. He would show him that he was as weak as all the creatures of God. He would show him that he loved the sin.  
  
When they broke the kiss, they were no longer in the room next to the stage, but in Kids huge bedroom. The demon grinned as he began to sigh and the angel almost looked around as in a dream. The fire was now extinguished. His eyes were clouded and Kid saw why. The angel had a huge boner. Kid laughed. He laughed with pleasure as he undressed completely and saw the angel looking at his human body with pleasure.  
  
Still virgin. Of course, sex wasn't forbidden to the angels, but if he really only liked men…  
  
The demon came closer. In the eyes an invitation and even a big erection between the legs. He led the angel’s face to his and kissed him deeply and passionately, before grabbing his hips and leading him to his bed.  
  
When he set him down, he took off his toga and threw it away. There he lay under him. This beautiful angel who did not know what was happening. Or at least what his body wanted. These large white wings that would make their feathers definitely on his bed.  
  
Kid laughed as he pushed the angel’s legs apart and came very close to him as his fingers sought his entrance. He kissed and kissed his skin, laughing with dark joy.  
  
At least until he felt that the angel…  
  
He put his wings around him.  
  
Kid lifted his head from his chest and saw that he was completely wrapped in white feathers. He was confused. Especially because it felt warm, beautiful… and safe.  
  
The demon shook his head vigorously. The angel could not be that simple if he was smart enough to try to lull him with his magic.  
  
Kid grinned again as he shook off the strange feeling.  
  
Now he was allowed to devour an angel…!  
  
Even if it was strange. Even if it was only a few seconds, no angel had ever managed to touch him with his magic.  
  
Strange.


	2. Rotten Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since the first encounter of demon and angel...

Kid had buried his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit as he stared down at the city through the huge glass fronts of his apartment building.  
  
A short grin played on his lips as he thought about how he had been here hundreds of years ago. At that time, when settlers had driven here with their wagons and the ways had stunk after shit and blood. He had only been here for a short time and thought for himself that he liked Europe much better. With the plague, the kings to be manipulated and this world full of cruelty. Oh yes, the Middle Ages of Europe was a great time. He had played so many roles before. Once he had been king, but that was boring, then adviser to the king, much funnier, or even hangman. Even if he was probably one of the worst hangmen in the world, because suddenly they all escaped him. They only had to promise him one thing, then the noose was broken, a flood had disturbed the execution or much more. So many souls had fallen into his hands.  
  
Kid grinned as he looked down at the cars. Oh the world had changed so much. While he was still the same. A demon who could not be killed by anything.  
  
At that moment, Law hugged him from behind. He had crawled naked out of bed and stood on tiptoe so he could rest his head on his shoulder. He looked at him sleepily, opening his big white wings. They moved as sleepily as the angel himself. And when Kid looked at their reflection in his large glass fronts, it almost looked as if those white angel wings would belong to him.  
  
To a demon who was hoping that he could be killed by anything anymore.  
  
Law gently kissed his neck and smiled as he wrapped his white wings around Kid. He hugged him with these as well as with his arms and Kid shook his head as he looked at his reflection.  
  
For centuries, no angel could harm him, and after all this time, one had finally caught him. With that warm gesture that made his cold, rotten heart beat a little faster, and that warm, masculine voice whispering softly:  
  
“I love you.”  
  
Yes, he had kept the angel.  
  
A stupidity, he knew by himself.  
  
He would take him to the grave, in one way or another.  
  
“Tell me, Law. How is the paradise in heaven?”  
  
Kid spoke softly and thoughtfully as he looked down at the city through their reflection. At that, Law sighed so deeply and with delight in his voice, that Kid only slightly twirled his eyes in amusement. Oh, angels.  
  
“It’s the most beautiful place you can imagine. You are completely free. You have no needs like hunger, thirst, fatigue, or loneliness. You get everything you dream of, but not in a way that makes you overpowered, but always in the nibble you need to keep happiness at the top of the line. Human beings are so lucky. They only have to behave in their lives on earth and get their soul an eternity in paradise. Until they wish to be born again. To prove yourself again.”  
  
Law’s voice was dreamy and Kid grinned briefly as he squeezed his hand under his wings and then squeezed his ass so that the black-haired man’s cheeks flushed.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
His protest was not serious but much more enjoyable.  
  
“Demons don't have a soul, did you know that? When I die, I disappear. I’m going into the nothing I came from. There is no second birth and no life afterwards. Lucifer will not bother to create me again. If I die, he’ll create another demon to replace me, and that’s about my story.”  
  
The angel’s gaze lay worried on his face as he looked at him. Was Law really worried about him? About his end? Kid did not know. He had never spent so much time with an angel. Oh, he had shared some of his living with humans. But in the end he had learned only one thing: the creatures of God were all corrupted. Worse than demons, even if they valued themselves so sacredly. All lies. That’s why the demons had it so easy. Humans loved to give up everything, just for a desire. A desire that was greater than anything else.  
  
But what about an angel?  
  
“I take care of you.”  
  
Law’s words were gentle and affectionate as he cuddled closer to him. As if he was afraid that he would otherwise die away at his feet.  
  
Kid laughed. He could not help it.  
  
“Oh Law. You are so sweet. I have lived so long. I have seen everything. I have seen how a few dirty huts have turned into this huge city. I have seen how horse-drawn carriages became cars. Or how the spoken language has turned a few stupid faces on a smartphone. I saw everything. And I just decided one thing: I will make paradise out of my life. Those who have no life after that have to do the best they can in this life. Don’t you think?”  
  
Kid laughed. He laughed a deep laugh, while Law only smiled softly. He kept his thoughts to himself as he kissed his ear.  
  
“I do not care, my love. I do not care how cruel you are or how soulless you are. I fell in love with you and there is no such beautiful gift as love. I love to love you.”  
  
Those were words that could only come from an angel. Kid laughed. He laughed with happiness and unbelief. How did it happen that he have meet such an angel?  
  
“You are a rotten angel, Law. The rottenest one I know. But that’s why you love you too. I have seen angels slitting their own bodies after realizing that they like men. Or angels plunging into a suicidal mission if they got too close to a demon. But you’re the first one to accept his fate… yes, who accepts and lives it. You are truly unique. And I…? I truly love you too.”  
  
With that, Kid turned around in Law’s arms. The angel smiled at him. Broad and happy. And Kid grinned the same way, holding his face with his hands and then kissing him long and deep. Affectionate and passionate at the same time. Full of love and at the same time full of longing. All in all. How he could only feel about Law.  
  
Kid knew it would be Law killing him. Not with his hands, but in one way… It would be his love for an angel. And yet he was ready to accept this path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff so much D: <3


	3. Hell In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody steals his angel from this demon!

“Where is Law?”  
  
Kids voice was cold as ice and his eyes were like a predator, which would tear the being in front of him at any moment in a thousand pieces.  
  
The strange angel in front of him trembled slightly, holding the point of the sword to his face.  
  
“J-Just go away demon. Th-This is none of your business.”  
  
Oh, those were just the wrong words. Kid felt the white of his eyes turn black and the gold began to float like liquid lava.  
  
The angel, a petite woman, cried out for a moment, but before she could do anything, Kid grabbed her by the throat. His fingers had deformed too long claws and his fingertip drilled into her neck.  
  
“ _Where is Law_?”  
  
Kids voice was still calm, but he felt his human camouflage break. His voice was no longer human. It sounded like the shooting of a demon. Something that had never happened to him in his many thousand years. Deep within him he felt an emotion that was so new to him that he almost went crazy. He was _scared_.  
  
He recognized the white feathers on the ground. He knew that they belonged to Law. He would tear this stupid angel to pieces if she did not speak immediately. He had no time to lose.  
  
She dropped the sword and her fingers scrabbled over his hand as her wings moved excitedly.  
  
If she was allowed to carry a sword, then she had already killed demons in her stupid life. But there were much bigger differences in powers within demons than within angels. And Kid was a truly powerful demon. Far too old that his simple angel could harm him.  
  
“T-T-They ta-take him to h-heaven. Th-They want to make him an f-fallen one.”  
  
…an fallen angel.  
  
Pure horror was reflected on Kids face as he hurled the angel with rage to the next wall, where she burst open like a ripe tomato. No! _No_! Kid had seen too many fallen angels. They were not allowed to do that to Law! Absolutely no way!  
  
The redhead did not think. Not a single second.  
  
His massive bat wings spread on his back as he lifted himself off the ground with a jolt. As strong as his wings could carry, he broke through the ceiling of his studio and flew toward heaven. He was flying so fast that his skin caught fire and his screaming sounded like a huge warning call in the sky. He would kill them all! If they did something to Law, hell would go to heaven!  
  
His heart was beating wildly. He had to come in time! Law would not survive becoming one of the fallen. The highest and most cruel punishment that one could only do to an angel.

  
  
Kid was famous among the humans. He loved the spotlight and the power. Likewise, the glory that came with it.  
  
As a successful music producer, he was invited to many major festivals and was featured in many magazines. And with him now Law. The redhead bought Law a couple of expensive suits and he had to say that they made a damn nice couple. Already visually. He with his fiery red hair, pale skin and dark suits and Law with darker skin, dark hair and white suits. Above all, Kid had to laugh at how tenderly Law held his hand on all the photos. As if he was afraid to get lost in the mass of the many human beings. As if Kid were his only anchor. However, Kid liked a lot of it and he took Law to every event.  
At every big event and gala the black-haired sat by his side. They kissed each other and they showed the world that they belonged together.  
  
The redhead was always amazed at how much Law kept his words. It really did not bother him how cruel he was or how many souls he stole. The angel did not interfere in his business or tried to save the people. In return, Kid did not interfere when Law rescued a soul. Even if he did not quite understand why he did that. Unlike demons, angels had none of this. Except maybe a good feeling. But that did not interest Kid anyway.  
  
The demon had to admit that he was happier than he had ever been in his life. They harmonized not only in bed wonderful, but also in life. No matter how much time they spent together, they still had fun with each other and always something to talk about. Actually everything fit. Again and again, Kid thought of how incredible it was that he had just found such a partner in an angel.  
  
One thing they had both rediscovered for themselves was playing music together. Kid was a music producer. He had never been interested in publishing his own works. But with Law, he played songs that inspired the world. He on the piano and Law on the violin. Sometimes the black-haired sang. Well, what could be more beautiful than the singing voice of an angel?  
  
Their shared songs had something in them that reflected their relationship in just a few taps. The game of good and evil. The fire between cruelty and joy. The dance of two opposites, which harmonized into one unity.  
  
Kid always smiled as he sat at the piano accompanying Law’s play.  
  
Of course, he also released single CDs of Law’s pure violin playing. Not only did he make tons of money with it, it also made Law happy. So he spread the music and the messages of an angel. One would think that it would be bad for his business. After all, Law’s sounds were the opposite of what he radiated… but Kid did not mind. It was strange. Actually… it even made him happy.  
  
The redhead just shook his head.  
  
“Why?”  
  
He had mumbled that word when his head was on Law’s chest as they cuddled naked in bed after sex. The angel’s wings had covered his body and brushed his back.  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Kid had heard the smile in Law’s voice and the redhead now raised his head to look directly at him.  
  
“Why do I feel happy about your success… or anything that concerns you, when I have nothing of it?”  
  
Law laughed at his question. He laughed so magically that Kid just grinned. His fingers brushed his red hair and he said softly:  
  
“Because I feel just as happy about everything good that happens to you.”  
  
It was not a real answer. Nothing with hand and foot and yet Kid understood it and he smiled.  
  
“I’m so happy to have you in my life.”  
  
The redhead murmured his words softly as he kissed the skin of that rotten angel with pleasure. With relish he played with his teeth on his nipples and he heard how Law groaned. Now he pulled with pleasure on his red hair. Another round, feel again.  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
Today Law was on stage. He alone and played the violin. Kid had given a speech as the host of the event and when Law had left the stage, he had said goodbye to the audience.  
  
When he went back to his studio and he wanted to see Law, then he had seen it. The traces of the fight. The many white feathers and this last lonely angel who had tried to clear the tracks.  
  
“… where is Law?”  
  
The voice of the redhead came disbelieved, almost with human panic over his lips, and there the female angel had turned with a cry. She lifted the sword and stared at him. And then Kid’s voice had gone cold, his panic rising to sheer, deadly rage.  
  
So they had come to this moment.  
  
The moment that changed everything.  
  
Quick as a comet Kid raced toward the sky and felt like more and more of his human facades broke into a thousand pieces. The horns came out of his hair and his long devil’s tail hissed through the air. His pale skin cracked and under it you could see his natural skin color. This deep, dark red.  
  
Of course there were many guards at the entrance to heaven. Many angels with their ridiculous swords and their fluttering wings. But Kid did not even notice them. He rushed past them as a burning apparition and broke through the gates of heaven.  
  
The last time he had been to this place was before the humans existed. When the wars between angels and demons raged. But Kid did not have to go far.  
The place of the fallen was right after the entrance. Angels did not waste their time in Paradise with the unworthy.  
  
Kid landed on the heavenly earth like a comet and he heard them screaming. The many thousands of angels who had gathered here. He smelled the sacred silver of their weapons and how the chaos made their wings flutter. But that did not interest him.  
  
Kid raised his head and looked up to the hole in the sky. He knelt there. His Law. His beloved angel. The arms and legs were tied together while the wings were spread with huge metal poles. So that, when they hit the ground, his wings would break into bloody pieces. Law knelt with his back to the hole.  
They would push him from the front that he did not even see his end coming. But now Law could see him. He could look directly at him.  
  
Law had never seen him in his complete demon form. He had never asked him about it and Kid had never felt the need to show himself otherwise. This was the first time the black-haired saw what a monster he was with. With what a monster he had sex with and lost his sanctity for it.  
  
Many would have been horrified. But Law… Law was not. The angel smiled with bliss and joy and even had tears of happiness in his eyes, because he had come to his rescue. He looked at Kid with the same eyes, as if he still stood there in his human form. As if there is no difference.  
  
Oh, Kid loved him so much.  
  
And he would not let them do that to him!  
  
On the spot where the demon had come, a pouring fire spread over the heaven.  
  
Kid got up and walked toward Law as each footstep kept the floor burning. Law. His Law! Just as he was inflating the wings to simply get what was his, he heard a powerful voice speak. Powerful like his.  
  
The voice of an archangel.  
  
“What are you doing here, demon!? Disappear and leave the hallowed ground!”  
  
Yes, hallowed ground. Kid felt the purity of the floor slowly absorb his powers. But he had too many powers that could really threaten him.  
  
The redhead raised his head and looked at Gabriel in agony. Of Course! Any angel who was to become one of the fallen ones was given a ‘fair trial’ beforehand. There had to be an archangel present, which would then pronounce the verdict.  
  
“ _If you do anything to Law, I’ll bring **hell** to heaven_!”  
  
Kids voice was a huge rumble and there was nothing human in it anymore. Only the demon and the anger of a demon was endless. He wanted to mangle every single angel, just because they brought Law here! On his next step, the redhead stomped so hard on the floor that a huge crack opened.  
  
The present angels screamed in panic and fluttered through the air like frightened birds. The crack dragged across heaven and fire rose up, while millions of tormented voices screamed terribly. It was a crack straight to hell. If Kid made it a little wider, the first lower demons would emerge out of it.  
  
But Kid had no reason to start another war. He just wanted Law. Only _his_ Law! So he lifted off the ground and flew towards him. He wanted to use the distraction and disappear together with him. Back to their life together.  
  
But Gabriel knew him as long as Kid already knew him.  
  
Even before he reached Law, the archangel had grabbed the black-haired man. He yanked him to his feet and raised a knife blade directly to his throat.  
  
Kid gasped as he stumbled back to the floor.  
  
There it was. The panic, the fear, these terrible emotions. He saw the knife squeezing against Law’s throat and how fine bloodlines flowed down.  
  
“Eustass! Even for a demon prince, the size of this insolence is intolerable! You can’t just go to heaven like you want! Your signature is with the other three princes on the truce. Do you want to break it, for one of _ours_?”  
  
The angel’s voice was a dangerous cut, but Kid did not even listen. He saw only the knife blade on Law’s throat and his voice was a gruesome roar.  
  
“ _Let him go immediately_!”  
  
Kids voice was so loud that it sounded all over heaven. Flames blazed like weapons around him. The voices from the crack to hell grew louder.  
  
Gabriel narrowed his eyes as he looked around. He also had to recognize one thing. If he fought Kid here and now, he might win, but heaven would go up in flames and a gruesome war would break out. So it was best for him to get Kid out of heaven.  
  
And he would only be able to do that if …  
  
“You can have him! Just as hell can have all the fallen angels!”  
  
Kid realized too late what Gabriel was trying to say. The Archangel grabbed Law and threw him full force through the hole to the ground.  
  
“ _NO_!”  
  
The demon screamed in panic and did not hesitate for a second. He harnessed all the strength he had and flew after Law through the hole. Past Gabriel and all the other angels.  
  
He saw Law fall. He heard his painful screaming and screamed himself. _No_! Kid put on his wings and flew like a bullet behind Law. He saw full of horror as Laws opened wings already caught fire by the fast fall. _No_!  
  
Kids Lord was the best example of what happened to a fallen angel.  
  
Lucifer’s once beautiful wings were burned beyond recognition. His feathers were black and useless, while his wings were broken at many places. You could see the white bones and the eternal blood that was constantly flowing. Every single second had to mean horrible pain.  
  
He could not let that happen to Law!  
  
The redhead made it to Law and pressed the angel to him. With his own bat wings he knocked the fire out on Law’s angel wings and he tore away the metal bars at his back so that he could move his wings again.  
  
They turned and circled as they approached the earth… and thus hell.  
  
Law cried in pain as he put his wings to his back and pressed firmly against Kid. The demon tore the ropes from his arms and legs, even when he felt them burning his skin. His own black blood was dripping to the ground. Everything from heaven was painful for a demon.  
  
He would not make it.  
  
The fire kept flaring up around them and while it did not hurt Kid, it was dangerous for Law. His angel! His beloved angel!  
  
There was only one thing he could do.  
  
The demon wrapped his arms around the angel and hugged him tightly. As tight and tight as he could, wrapping his own wings around Law so that no part of him could be seen anymore.  
  
He made the gesture Law had made with him so many times. He protected him.  
  
Flames were burning around the demon and he heard Law’s panicked voice. The voice that called his name, the fear for him. But Kid ignored it. He held Law firmly in his grasp as he fell with him like a cannonball to the ground and hit it the same way.  
  
The redhead felt every bone break in his entire body as he hit the ground, creating a huge crater. His arms and legs parted like toys, as did his wings as Law fell from his grip.  
  
The demon spewed black blood as he felt his organs and innards rupture as his body jumped up like a buggy, only to remain motionless on the ground.  
  
Kid did not even feel. His open eyes just stared at Law. Law, who was a few yards away from him and had just some few rusty black feathers. But no other visible injuries. As he rose, Kid realized that he had not even broken anything. If his jaw still worked, he would laugh with happiness. His angel was safe  
Law shook his head dizzily, then looked around. Until he discovered him. Then he came crawling towards his broken body with a scream.  
  
“Oh god! _Kid, no, no_!”  
  
The angel wept painful tears as he came closer and looked at his demolished body. Kid felt the hot tears on his torn skin.  
  
“Law …”  
He groaned his name and then almost laughed at himself. He remembered his own thoughts. His thoughts when he got together with Law. He remembered how he thought that angel would bring him to the grave. In one way or another. And now … the time had come.  
  
Even demons could die.  
  
“I heal you, _I heal you_!”  
  
Law screamed his words in panic and Kid did not know if the black-haired angel was talking to him or to himself. But his hands spread out over his chest and a white, glimmering light ran all over his body. Oh Kid felt Laws magic.  
  
But it was different to heal a demon rather than a human. Something completely different.  
  
Kid felt his eyes close and he lost consciousness. Law’s panicky voice in his ear.  
  
I love you, Kid wanted to say. But he did not succeed.  
  


**  
Two weeks later**  
  
With a smile, Kid sat in the empty concert room of his theater in a wheelchair in the front row. He was wearing his human form. Law was on the stage in front of him. He stood there with his outstretched white wings, with some black feathers in it, his halo and his shining glimmering around him. There stood his angel and played the nicest song on his violin Kid had ever heard. Just for him.  
  
The demon smiled.  
  
He could hardly move. His body did not want to move like it used to. His legs barely moved, his fingers could not bend and he was stiff as a board. But every night they lay in bed for hours and Law healed him. Bit by bit. At some point he would be the same again, the same as before and one day he could again accompany Law on his piano. At least he hoped that. He hoped that one day they would play together again.  
  
He was looking forward to it very much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my three chapter story about this slightly different couple :D


End file.
